jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kit plogy
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Gründe, dich nicht zu sperren Wie es die Überschrift schon sagt: Nach deinem „Hilfegesuch“ möchte ich gerne triftige Gründe von dir hören, warum wir als Admins dich nicht sperren sollten. Du bist ganz klar ein Abkömmling des unbegrenzt gesperrten Lord Patrick. Du hast jenes und weitere Konten benutzt, um Vandalismus zu treiben und Spam zu verbreiten. Aber ich möchte dir trotz alledem eine Chance geben, das zu erklären – die endgültige Entscheidung behalten wir Admins uns natürlich vor. Aber ich warne dich: Sollte in der Zwischenzeit wieder Spam und/oder Vandalismus von dir kommen, bist du sofort weg vom Fenster. – Andro A • Disku 20:05, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Danke,und wenn ich was erstellen will oder so dann frage ich euch vorherr. :-) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kit plogy (Diskussion | Beiträge) 20:08, 26. Mai 2011) ::Bitte hier antworten. Du scheinst mich nicht verstanden zu haben: Dein vorheriges Verhalten hat dir diese unbegrenzte Sperre eingebracht. Danach hast du eine Unzahl an Sockenpuppen (Zweitaccounts) erstellt, was in der Jedipedia wiederum verboten und auch ein Sperrgrund ist. Also nochmal: Wir als Admins haben das vollkommen legitime Recht, dich sofort zu sperren. Dann gib mir doch bitte Gründe, es nicht zu tun... – Andro A • Disku 20:14, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Ich möchte eh nicht gesperrt werden ich sag einparr gründe warum nicht:ICh bin ein fan von jedipedia,Mein freund ist hier angemeldet und noch ihc helfe euch bei sachen wenn ihr das wollt,also bitte sperrt mich nicht ich mache nie wieder spam oder vandalismus.Ich schwörre --Kit plogy 20:18, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst hier antworten. Ich werde die Sache ins Admin-Forum bringen, wo dann entschieden wird, was mit deinem Benutzerkonto passiert. – Andro A • Disku 20:23, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::kennt ihr administ. euch alle untereinander? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kit plogy (Diskussion | Beiträge) 20:24, 26. Mai 2011) ::::::So: Folgendes wird nun passieren. Wir geben dir eine Chance, wieder in der Jedipedia mitzumachen. Aber um sicher zu gehen, dass du es auch ernst meinst, wirst du für eine Woche gesperrt (als Bewährung so zu sagen). Wenn du in diesen 7 Tagen nicht wieder denselben Unsinn wie vorher machst (sprich das Erstellen von Zweitaccounts), darfst du bleiben. Ansonsten wirst du wieder unbegrenzt gesperrt. – Andro A • Disku 20:34, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST) Antwort Hallo Kit Ich habe dir, wie in der JP üblich, eine Antwort auf deine frage auf meine Diskussionsseite geschrieben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:19, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Kit plogy! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. CC-307 Frage? 17:03, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ok --Kit plogy 17:05, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST)Kit--Kit plogy 17:05, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Änderungen Hallo Kit plogy, bitte unterlass dieser Änderungen frag mich einfach Jedipedia Chat. [[Mar Tuuk|'Tuuk..']] ✉ 15:02, 5. Mär. 2011 (CET) 12:08, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Hör mal, Kit plogy, wir haben dir nicht eine weitere Chance in der Jedipedia gegeben, damit du wieder mit demselben Mist wie zuvor beginnst. Reiße dich bitte am Riemen und halte dich an die allgemein gültigen Regeln der Jedipedia. – Andro A • Disku 12:31, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::was habe ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht,ich habe dennen was gefragt und das ist doch nicht schlimm.Bitte sag mir was ist.--Kit plogy 16:47, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST)Kit plogy--Kit plogy 16:47, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Solche Beiträge sind hier nicht erwünscht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:52, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Andros Benutzerseite Hey Kit was sollten eigentlich deine Aktionen auf Andros Benutzerseite bringen?! Sowas wird hier absolut nicht geduldet und wenn du so weitermachst wirst du wieder gesperrt und zwar endgültig! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 16:15, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Interesiert mich nicht der Ist so blöd er is unsymmpatisch und jedipedia ist eh scheiße da is wookiepedia besser ihr ärsche und ichnhabe das mit dem andro spam was ich ebend gemacht habe geplant.Und DU bist kein adminis. :Tja, du lässt mir keine andere Wahl, ich werde sofort einen Sperrantrag gegen dich stellen! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 16:19, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Sperrverfahren